empirefandomcom-20200222-history
False Imposition
False Imposition is the fourth episode of the first season of FOX television series, Empire, and the fourth episode overall. It aired on January 28, 2015. Lucious attempts to steal a super-hot, chart-topping artist from his rival at Creedmoor Records. Meanwhile, Jamal struggles to compose original music and Cookie tries to forge a relationship with her estranged son, Hakeem. Plot Lucious is frustrated with Hakeem's hopes of shooting a new music video for his songs, to which Hakeem compares to Jamal's struggle with adapting to his new apartment after his confrontation with his father. Lucious wants Hakeem's album to be released the day Empire Entertainment goes officially public. Cookie interrupts Lucious's meeting, demanding a better office, and full benefits for her assistant, Porsha, since she has become a stronger part of the company. Once Hakeem makes a comment on Cookie being Jamal's assistant, she confronts him, telling him that No Apologies was his best performance because it was dedicated to Bunkie. As Cookie moves into an office, smaller than she expected, Tiana requests Cookie to listen to her demo of Keep It Movin', feeling as if it needs something, and acknowledges her management with Jamal. Lucious urges Hakeem to make new music for his album, but Hakeem wants to go to a show for a rapper, Titan, in Brooklyn. To force Hakeem to make more music, he gives the tickets to his assistant, Becky, to increase the competition with Jamal. Becky, arriving at Titan's concert, witnesses a violent altercation involving Titan after he performs Hustle Hard. As a result, Titan is arrested, and apparently, his contract renewal is stalled. Meanwhile, Lucious finally reveals to Anika his battle with ALS after the side effects arrive once more. Cookie informs everyone in the Empire Entertainment meeting room, that she will be managing Tiana. Lucious is determined to get Titan to join the record label, despite his conflict with Billy Beretti and Creedmoor, because of his authenticity as an artist, and a way to seek vengeance against Beretti. However, it may be impossible for Titan to be released from jail due to previous encounters, but Anika takes the initiative to help Titan get released. Jamal and Michael into a new, smaller apartment, and Cookie visits, disappointed in Jamal because of his current writer's block. Tiana and Hakeem are asked to perform at the Teen Choice Awards Nominations in order to represent Empire, Cookie agrees to Hakeem performing Keep It Movin' with Tiana, despite Lucious and Anika's judgement of Tiana being managed by Cookie. Meanwhile, Cookie arrives in a disguise, at Titan's mother, Sister Fatima, reflecting on her life in jail, and discussing Titan's trouble after leaving the Nation, part of his religion. Detective Calvin Walker arrives at Empire Entertainment interrogating Lucious about Bunkie's murder, asking if he recalled being around Bunkie's murder at 9 pm. A flashback depicting Andre and Lucious's relationship during his childhood correlates with Andre covering up for Lucious, even though he doesn't know about Lucious murdering Bunkie. Vernon is very suspicious with Andre's intentions. Meanwhile, Anika and Lucious arrive to discuss Titan's status on Empire with his manager, but it goes awry when a drive-by occurs, leading to Lucious insisting that Anika stays out of it because of the dangers. Tiana attempts to ask for Hakeem based on his careless attitude towards Cookie. Later on, Lucious reunites with major adversary, Billy Beretti, based on Titan's career. Beretti threatens Lucious, telling him not to let his company go public and cancel his IPO, or his life and family will be jeopardized. Tiana, meanwhile, catches Hakeem with his flame, Camilla in a hot tub. Hakeem visits Jamal's apartment in frustration and trepidation of dealing with Tiana, who confronts him, telling him not to ruin things for her success. She dislikes Hakeem's disrespect towards Cookie. Meanwhile, Jamal continues with his writer's block, but a song continues in his head. At the Teen Choice Awards Nominations Concert in Laviticus, Tiana and Hakeem perform their duet, Keep It Movin'. Lucious arrives at a jail to have a meeting with Titan, and convinces him to join Empire Entertainment, and turn against Billy Beretti, believing that he will sell his soul to him. Therefore, he gives Titan his cellphone to write lyrics and sign with Empire. Cookie attempts to apologize and rekindle her relationship with Hakeem, despite their estranged stance, but Hakeem refuses to accept her forgiveness. At home, Lucious watches the success of Hakeem's performance on TV, while Becky receives songs from Titan, and everything is successful thus far. In the end, Lucious thanks Cookie for her recourse in bringing Titan to the record label, and tells Cookie that they always did make a good team, Cookie adding that she makes Lucious better. Cast Main Cast * Terrence Howard as Lucious Lyon * Taraji P. Henson as Cookie Lyon * Trai Byers as Andre Lyon * Jussie Smollett as Jamal Lyon * Bryshere Gray as Hakeem Lyon * Grace Gealey as Anika Calhoun * Malik Yoba as Vernon Turner * Kaitlin Doubleday as Rhonda Lyon Recurring Cast *Naomi Campbell as Camilla Marks *Judd Nelson as Billy Beretti *Serayah as Tiana Brown *Gabourey Sidibe as Becky Williams *Rafael de La Fuente as Michael Sanchez *Damon Gupton as Calvin Walker *Ta 'Rhonda Jones as Porsha Taylor *Jim Beanz as Titan Songs Quotes Videos Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes